


Touch of Darkness

by Laylah



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Consent, F/M, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a romantic but she also likes to think she's practical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch of Darkness

She hasn't found the boy of her dreams yet -- well, hasn't found him _again_; she believes in her heart that the boy who saved her in Palmacosta is the one -- but Marta has needs. And, well, maybe she could take care of that herself, but...she has a lot to give, okay? It's hard to do everything she wants by herself.

The room at the inn is paid for, the door locked behind her. The lights downstairs have gone out. Nobody should come to bother her until morning. Marta tugs on the laces of her dress. "Tenebrae?" she whispers.

"Yes, Lady Marta?" he answers, without materializing. He's doing that way-too-polite tone like he knows exactly what she's going to ask for, too.

That always makes her a little shy. "Are you busy?"

"Never too busy for you, Lady Marta," he says.

The first time he offered to help, Marta's pretty sure he expected her to just turn him down. And, well, she did, but not because she was scared or anything. It was more that she wanted to save her first time for the boy she loved. Which made Tenebrae point out that he didn't have to be anything like a person at all, so could you really count that as the same thing?

No, Marta decided, you really couldn't. She's a romantic but she also likes to think she's practical.

"Then," she says, blushing a little -- still shy -- "will you...touch me?"

The room grows darker, as Tenebrae flexes his powers. Marta had already put out the lantern, but this is heavy darkness, almost solid, swallowing up the starlight from the window and making the rest of the room seem to disappear. "I'd be delighted," Tenebrae purrs.

Marta slips her dress off her shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. There's something sort of comforting in knowing that nobody _can_ see her like this, wrapped up in Tenebrae's darkness. She can't even see herself.

Tenebrae slides a slow, gentle tendril across her shoulder, catching the strap of her bra. "These, too?" he says.

"Yeah," Marta says. She unhooks her bra and lets it fall, pushes her panties down. "There."

"Lovely as always," Tenebrae says. Marta has never been sure whether he can actually _see_ in the dark, or if he's using some other sense, maybe one that humans don't have. His voice is coming from behind her. Marta leans back toward it, and Tenebrae catches her in a soft, warm cradle of limbs.

She can barely imagine what this form would look like, if he ever took it where there was enough light to see -- it _feels_ like there's nothing to him but the tentacles, clutching and stroking, velvety smooth. Being with a person couldn't possibly feel like this.

He curls his tentacles around her limbs, twines them beneath her, holding her up, and Marta relaxes into them. "Oh," she says, a little sigh of pleasure as he strokes her skin. He knows how to find all the places that feel good, that make her shiver -- even the not-so-obvious ones, the nape of her neck or the crease behind her knee. She squirms, arching into his -- his embrace, the curl and slide of his tentacles wrapped around her.

And because he's Tenebrae, he's a horrible tease, curling one tentacle up between her legs and just barely brushing her inner thighs, so she can feel the slickness at the tip -- and then lifting it away at the last minute instead of sliding all the way up. She makes a frustrated noise, and he chuckles. "Oh dear," he says. "Lady Marta, whatever is the matter?"

"You know perfectly well," Marta says. She spreads her legs wider, reaching down -- his grip on her arms is loose enough that it's not hard to move. She presses her own fingers between her legs, smearing wetness across her folds. Her cheeks heat a little -- can he see her? -- but the idea's not enough to stop her. "Here," she says. "Please, Tenebrae."

"Of course," Tenebrae says, and this time when the tentacle winds its way up her thigh it doesn't stop, and instead he presses slowly inside her.

Marta shivers in the cradle of his limbs, arching to encourage him deeper, and he purrs like it feels just as good for him. His tentacles ripple, both the ones holding her and the one inside her, and that feels lovely. Marta presses her fingers against the little swollen nub of her clit, rubbing slowly, in time with the rhythm of his strokes. "Yes," she says, "oh."

Tenebrae purrs, petting and filling her. He slides a tentacle up the line of her throat and strokes her jaw. It's slick at the tip, too, and Marta licks her lips. She knows what to expect.

"May I?" he asks, brushing her lower lip gently.

Marta darts her tongue out to taste the tip. She doesn't have words for the way he tastes. It's strange, but it's not bad. "Yes," she says, opening her mouth further -- and then further still, when he presses the tentacle in, rubbing her lips and tongue.

"Lovely," he says, his voice so low and close that Marta would swear she can feel his breath on the back of her neck. She moans, agreeing with him, as he fills her slowly, repeatedly. Other tentacles, narrower ones, snake across her chest and squeeze her breasts between them, so her nipples are hard when another one comes to tease them, flicking and retreating.

He slides another slick tentacle up between her thighs, snakes that one further back than the first, where it rubs tiny soothing circles, encouraging her to relax. "Here, as well?" he asks.

"Mm-hmm," Marta agrees, nodding as much as she can. It'll make her feel so very full, but that's part of what makes it so exciting. She gets to feel so _much_ like this.

Tenebrae pushes, just a little bit, and Marta breathes out to help herself relax. She can't slick up back there, so it's a good thing he can make his tentacles so wet. It feels like he makes it thinner so it'll go in easily, and then it swells once it's inside her. She moans again, the sound muffled by the one in her mouth -- she can feel them stretching her out, filling her up, pressing against each other inside her. It feels like there can't possibly be enough room for them, but somehow she's filled with them anyway, and -- and _everything_ down between her legs feels swollen and hot and slippery.

"Lady Marta," Tenbrae says, his voice hushed and low and not teasing at all anymore. She touches herself and he moves with her, stroke-thrust-squeeze all one motion. "Soon," he warns her.

"Mmm," she agrees. Being touched everywhere like this makes her feel like it's her whole body that's turned on -- not just the aching flesh between her legs but the delicate inside of her lips where he rubs against her and the small of her back where pulsing tentacles support her and below her knees where more of them hold her legs spread, and --

Tenebrae growls in the darkness and all his tentacles shudder, squeezing, and thick fluid spills into Marta's mouth. She coughs and swallows, as best she can, but some of it spills down over her chin all the same. The slide and thrust of both the tentacles between her legs gets wetter, sloppier, and the extra wetness makes her fingers slide more easily.

"You'll spoil me," Tenebrae says, breathless -- and that must be flattery, because Centurions don't run out of breath, do they? But it makes Marta feel special anyway, shivery and wanting. She's close now, so close --

And oh, there, just like that, her peak washing over and through her, light blossoming behind her eyes despite the dark -- and he shudders again, too, his pleasure rolling into and around her, filling her with his fluids a second time.

He eases free of her mouth, dripping on her skin as he pulls back. "Satisfied?"

Marta nods, and then still isn't sure whether he can see her or not. She swallows, takes a breath. "Yeah," she says. She leans into the tangle of his tentacles, nuzzling a little. "Worn out."

Tenebrae laughs. "Then I should let you get some beauty sleep," he says. He lowers her gently to the floor, and slowly eases his tentacles out of her, releasing his grip on all her limbs. Marta's not sure she's going to be able to stand up right away, with the way she's shaking now.

The darkness recedes until it's ordinary night-time again, starlight coming in through the windows. Marta blinks, her eyes adjusting, and thinks she can see Tenebrae -- back in his ordinary form -- sitting in the corner, grooming one paw and definitely not watching her at all. "Tenebrae," she says.

"Hmm?" he says. He doesn't look up, but one of his ears swivels in her direction. Is he actually embarrassed?

"Thanks," Marta says. She tries to get up so she can reach the wash basin, and she's a little wobbly but she manages. "I had a really good time."

"Well," Tenebrae says. "I should hope so." But he sounds pleased.


End file.
